undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Fatal Error
|Error!Sans}} Fatal_Error is the result of Error! Sans trying to "Eliminate" Geno! Sans, Since he cannot be killed, he became an error. Story It all started with a fight between Error and Geno. Geno lost, and Error tied him up with his strings. But when he attempted to eliminate him, Geno's Determination saved him...kind of. He now travels across universes trying to collect codes to "sew" together with a new Papyrus. But his attempts continue to fail to only create broken versions as the codes he collects are from other Sans' since he doesn't want to hurt any Papyrus from other universes. Profile Due to the fact that Fatal_Error was created when Error tried to kill Geno, he is, well, an Error. Because the comic has not yet been finished, there is not much else to say about him. Personality Fatal has been described by Xedramon as a Geno who has lost everything, including his own mind. The only thing he seems to have kept normal is his brotherly love for Papyrus, however, this has turned into an extreme, where he now goes to any measure to get Papyrus back, including breaking apart universes. Appearance He still has the white clothes, red scarf, and giant gash of Geno, but he no longer has the glitch covering his right eye, his T-shirt is black with green lines of coding into it. His scarf has white coding lines, his left eye is completely blue, and his right eye is entirely red, again, both with white coding lines in them. When he speaks, there is no text box, and his text repeats overlapping in red, blue, and sometimes yellow. He also has cyan and red glitches surrounding him that he cannot control, much like Error. The more emotional he gets, the more his texts repeat, and the more glitches appear around him. Abilities and Weaknesses He has the power of Determination. He still can use the Gaster Blasters, throws bones, and has his own version of Error's strings which is his own blood coming out of his mouth. he is also able to see the codes of the world. * Fatal Blasters: Like other regular Sans, he can create Gaster Blasters. But the Gaster Blasters are glitched and the blasts move around. * Red Strings: He mostly uses the red strings to sew code pieces together, and very rarely in battle. * Error Bones: Just like any other Sans, he can summon bones as weapons or shields. * Seeing Codes: He is able to see the codes that compose each universe. * Portals: He can create portals to jump from one universe to another * Copy: In chapter 4: part 6, it is revealed that Fatal has the ability to copy and paste the codes of other people, even replicating them. Trivia * Fatal_Error was made by Tumblr user Xedramon. You can check out the Fatal_Error blog here: http://fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/. * A powerful and dangerous Sans aiming to get back his Papyrus, even at the cost of other Alternate universes. * Was Geno!Sans until Error! Sans tried to eliminate him, turning him into Fatal_Error. * Interestingly, his favorite condiment is blue raspberry-flavored shaved ice syrup. Category:AUs of AUs Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Glitch Category:Cross AU character Category:Male Category:Articles requiring images Category:Insane Category:Henchmen